


Spoil me, baba!

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: And A Spoiled Brat, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian is TINY, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, DickDami is the main pairing, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gentle Dom Dick Grayson, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plushies, Plushophilia, Possessive Dick Grayson, Post Orgasm Torture, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Damian Wayne, but dami calls Dick baba instead of daddy, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: Bruce is Damian's father; but Batman is distant, scary and harsh. Demanding and strict.It made sense Dick was his baba. He was soft and kind, and he spoiled Damian rotten. The boy had him wrapped around his little finger - not that he minded.“You’re really desperate today, aren’t you, little one?” Dick kneeled down, resting his head on his thigh, cheeks rubbing at the soft fabric in his white socks.“Yes...” Damian admitted “Todd has been teasing me...”“Oh, he has?” Dick’s expression became stern “What did he do?”“H-He...” Damian swallowed.“Little bird, what did Jason do?” Dick’s voice is a little more serious now.“He... touched me a little.” Damian said.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and warnings carefully. I don't think it's an extreme work compared to the others I've put out, but yes, Dami is underage and it's not in the least bit treated as a problem here.  
> One more time - Dead Dove: Do Not Eat.  
> If that's exactly what you're looking for, welcome, and I hope you like it

“Baba,” Damian called “I-I... it’s happening again.”

“Oh?” Dick looked up from his computer, eyes landing on his boy, wearing nothing but Dick’s sweatshirt and thigh-high socks “What is happening again?”

“This...” Damian lifted the sweatshirt to show him his erection “Can you help?”

“Of course I can, my little prince.” Dick smiled, closing his laptop and standing up. Damian lifted his arms, letting Dick pick him up and take him upstairs. He nuzzles into Dick’s neck and tries his best not to grind against Dick’s body.

Dick gently places him down on his bed.

“Show me again?” He asked. Damian sheepishly lifted the sweatshirt, exposing his little cock to his brother “You’re so cute Dami.” Dick smiled.

“B-Baba, please...” He whispered as his hips thrusted up, begging for attention “Please...”

“Shhh... It’s okay.” Dick placed a hand on his hips, gently rubbing circles on his skin with his thumb “I’ll take care of you.”

“Hghn, please...” He pouted “Please...”

Dick laughed.

“You’re really desperate today, aren’t you, little one?” Dick kneeled down, resting his head on his thigh, cheeks rubbing at the soft fabric in his white socks.

“Yes...” Damian admitted “Todd has been teasing me...”

“Oh, he has?” Dick’s expression became stern “What did he do?”

“H-He...” Damian swallowed.

“Little bird, what did Jason do?” Dick’s voice is a little more serious now.

“He... touched me a little.” Damian said.

“Touched you? Where?”

“M-My... my thighs... and my butt... a-and it felt good...” Damian confessed, teary eyed.

“Did you want him to do it?” Dick asked, a little softer now “Or did he do it against your wishes, baby boy?”

“I-I... I wanted it.” Damian swallowed “But I didn’t mean for it to go that far. We were just cuddling and then he tried to...” Damian’s chin is trembling “B-But I ran away, I promise! I told him that you didn’t want anyone else touching me, baba. I’m sorry...”

“That’s okay, baby boy.” Dick smiled up at him again “You did nothing wrong. I might need to have a word with Jason later, but other than that, everything is fine, I promise.”

“O-Okay, baba.” Damian blushed as Dick’s fingers grabbed his little erection.

“Okay, baby.” Dick whispered, hot breath hitting Damian wonderfully, making him shiver “Now just relax and let your baba take care of this, alright?”

Damian nodded.

“Good boy.” Dick praised, stroking him with his fingers for a moment before putting him in his mouth.

Damian squirmed above him, overwhelmed by the warmth in his brother’s mouth. He was so tiny that Dick could fit him in easily, tip of his cock just barely nudging an uncomfortable spot in his throat. Damian whined above him and Dick pulled away, leaving his brother wet with saliva that was slowly cooling down and making him shiver.

“Is it too much, little one?” Dick asked, looking up at him. Damian made grabby hands and Dick smiled as he climbed up on the bed, kissing Damian gently as he pulled the boy on his lap.

Dick felt so big against him, that even kissing could make his mouth feel too full. The one time he tried to retribute Dick’s blow jobs he nearly cried with just the tip in his mouth, scared for what would come next. He was lucky his baba noticed his discomfort and forced him to stop, no matter how much Damian protested and said he wanted it. Well, he  _ did _ want it. He  _ still _ wants it. But his baba was right, he was too small for that, he should just let Dick take care of things until he was big enough to do more.

“I want you close...” Damian murmured, pouting a little.

“That’s okay, my little prince.” Dick whispered, resting his forehead against Damian’s “I’ll stay close. Just hold on to me, okay? I’ll make you feel really good.”

“Okay...” He whispered back.

Dick grabs his brother’s cocklet again, relishing in how tiny it looked against his hands. He gently strokes the wet member with three fingers, and the boy still squirms at the stimulation.

“So sensitive today.” Dick chuckled.

“I-I’m sorry...”

“No, don’t.” Dick smiled “It’s adorable.” He kissed Damian’s forehead “Just tell me if it hurts.” Damian nodded as Dick reached out to grab a plushie from his bed, one of Damian’s teddy bears. He handed it to the boy, who quickly hugged it, holding on tight to the bear “Adorable.” Dick repeated, kissing the top of his head.

Damian closed his eyes and Dick looked down at his little erection, admiring how small and soft it felt under his fingers, how even as hard as he was there were barely any visible veins, how both his cute cock and tight balls were hairless and smooth. Damian whined and moaned quietly above him as his thumb rubbed against the head of his dicklet, and Dick kissed his forehead again, wrapping his free arm around Damian’s waist.

“Baby, pull your sweatshirt all the way up, for me, okay? I don’t want it to get dirty.”

“I-I don’t wanna take it out.” Damian complained.

“You don’t have to take it out, little bird.” Dick smiled, letting go of his body to pull the sweatshirt up to Damian’s chest “Here.” He said, snaking the fabric under the bear that the boy held on to desperately “Just keep it like that for me, okay? Just so that your cum doesn’t stain it.”

“Okay.” Damiam mumbled into the bear.

“You’re such a good boy.” Dick praised, running a hand through Damian’s hair.

“T-Thank you, baba.” Damian said shyly, hiding his face even further into his soft friend. Dick chuckled, focusing on making his baby feel good.

The man rubbed his thumb under the head of Damian’s cock gently, making the boy jolt a little.

“A-Ah!” He moaned, finally looking up from the bear, eyes wide open in surprise.

“Is that good, baby boy?” Dick smirked at his cute reaction, watching as Damian’s mouth fell open, tongue slightly proding out.

“Yes!” He whimpers.

“Let me do it more then.” Dick said, rubbing that spot continuously.

“Baba! Baba, it’s – ugh!” Damian cut himself off with a strangled moan, reaching his high.

“Oh.” Dick exclaimed in surprise as the first spurts of Damian’s release hit his mouth and chin, dribbling down his neck. The next ones ruined his shirt and the final ones were contained to his fist and Damian’s privates.

Damian’s breathing is laboured and his eyes aren’t focusing properly.

“Calm down, baby bird, calm down.” Dick smiled at him, running a hand through his back “Breathe. Come back to me. Calm down.” He coaxed his boy back down, and as soon as Damian’s eyes focused on his face, they got teary.

“I’m sorry baba,” He sniffled a little “I didn’t mean to get you dirty, I’m sorry...” He whined.

“Shhh... it’s fine.” Dick smiled, tongue darting out to lick some of his boy’s release from his lips “It’s not your fault. And so I’m happy that you came this hard. Was it really that good, my perfect little boy?”

“Y-Yes baba.” Damian said, pausing, staring at Dick’s face for a moment, before slowly coming closer to lick his own seed off of his baba’s face.

“Hmm,” Dick hummed as he felt his boy’s warm tongue on his skin “Does it taste good, baby boy?”

“Yeah...” Damian mumbled against his skin “Just not as good as yours, baba.”

“Such a hungry little boy.” Dick smiled.

“You should let me try again, baba.” Damian said, tongue still lapping away at Dick’s jaw “I want to please you too... the same way you please me...”

“Maybe, baby bird.” Dick replied, using a hand to caress Damian’s hair “I’ll think about it.”

“Can I please you now, baba?” Damian asked “I don’t need to use my mouth, I’ll just use my hands... I want to taste your cum, baba...”

“Not right now, baby boy.” Dick said “Later, okay?”

“But I want it...” Damian whined.

“Later. You’ll sleep with me tonight, won’t you?” Dick pulled Damian away from him “I’ll feed you all the cum I have before bed, okay? I’ll even think about letting you try sucking me again. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good, baba.” Damian responded, playing with his sleeves. Dick smiled as he got up “See you soon then.” He left the room, and Dick had a silly grin on his face as he went to wash up and change his shirt.

Damian walked to the living room, still holding his teddy bear, sitting down next to Jason and lifting his sweatshirt. He swiped the cum that remained on his softening cock with his fingers, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off with an overly loud hum.

Jason’s eyes dart down to that and his mind is suddenly racing.

“What did you do?” He asked.

Damian’s mouth parts in a wicked grin.

“Damian, what did you do?” Jason swallowed, color fading away from his face.

“You should have let Batcow alone, Todd.” Damian replied.

“You fucking-”

“Jay?” Dick called, walking in. He stops when he sees Damian exposing himself, frowning.

“You forgot to clean me, baba!” Damian whines, pouting “It was getting so uncomfortable...”

“Oh, I’m so sorry baby.” Dick replied, kneeling in front of him. He quickly licked off the remainders of cum while Damian squirmed on the couch. Jason could only watch, getting confirmation for what was about to happen to him “I know it’s not ideal, but I hope it helps for now. We’ll bathe together before bed, alright?”

“It’s perfect baba.” Damian smiled shyly at him.

“I’m glad baby boy.” Dick got up “Jay, come spar with me?”

Jason knew it wasn’t a question. In any other situation, he would’ve flipped his brother off, told him to go call replacement, but he knew that avoiding this would only make the situation worse.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied, mentally cursing the small brat as Dick led him down to the cave.

Damian smirked on the couch, biting at the end of his sleeves, waiting for them to leave so he could follow their tracks to watch the conversation unfolding.

When they reach the cave, Dick grabs Jason by the back of the neck.

“Let’s talk.”

“Look, I didn’t-” Jason puts his hands up, trying to explain himself.

“Shh.” Dick silenced him, placing his hand on Jason’s neck and pushing him against the wall “I meant more like I’ll talk, you’ll shut up and listen.”

Jason swallowed and nodded, cock already twitching for attention in his pants.

“So,” Dick shoves his hands inside of Jason’s sweatpants without warning, grabbing his cock and stroking it “When will you understand, Jason, that this household has rules?”

“I-I didn’t-”

Dick presses his hand on his throat, choking him for a moment to silence him.

“I don’t know what it is with you and Dami,” Dick kept going, fisting Jason’s cock with a relentless pace, making the man moan involuntarily at the treatment “That keeps you messing with him. I don’t see you touching Cass.” Dick said, twisting his hand brutally around his sensitive head “I mean, aren’t Tim, Duke and Steph enough for you? You really have to keep coming for what’s mine?”

“I-I...”

“Shut it.” Dick growled “Dami was all hot and bothered in my room, the poor thing. He almost cried because of you, asshole.”

“We were just cuddling on the couch, I promise! I-I didn’t know he didn’t have any underwear on, I swear I didn’t-”

“Just the fact that you found out he didn’t have underwear on already enrages me, stupid bitch.” Jason moans at the insult, seeing stars from the relentless stimulation on his cock “I think I’m not making myself clear enough, that must be the problem. Or maybe you’re just not as scared of me as you are of Bruce, that’s why you respect his baby and not mine. Either way, it ends today, fucking whore.”

“Oh!” Jason moaned, cumming into his underwear. Dick continues to stroke him through it and after it. He felt as if his cock was on fire and could barely balance himself. Dick moves his hand from his neck to his chest to keep him pressed up against the wall.

“So, listen to this because this is the last time I say it,” Dick growled, hands brutally jerking his brother “Don’t fuck with Damian. He’s mine. You’re not allowed to touch his precious thighs, his cute little ass, his pretty cock, his lovely balls, his sweet nipples, and you’re definitely not allowed to touch, you’re not even allowed to  _ think  _ of his pink hole. Got it?”

“Y-Yes! Yes, Dick, please, stop!” Jason mewled.

Dick removed his hands.

“Look at this mess.” He shoves his fingers into Jason’s mouth “Clean it.”

Jason obediently laps at his brother’s hand, eating up all the cum he had spilled.

“Good boy.” Dick said, right before slapping his brother sharply on the cheek.

“Why?” Jason asked, placing a hand over his face.

“You thought about it.” Dick smirked.

And then, only then, Damian decided to make his presence known. He takes a couple of steps back, climbing up a few steps on the stair silently, before noisily coming down.

“Baba?” He called, in a whiny voice “Baba, are you there?”

“I’m here Dami.” Dick said, walking away from Jason, going for the sinks in the batcave to wash his hands.

Damian walks up to Dick, waiting patiently behind him.

“What’s wrong baby boy?” Dick smiled down at him.

“Baba, I’m hungry.” Damian whined again, holding on to the stuffed bear.

“Aw, you poor thing.” Dick clicked his tongue “It’s already three and a half. Time for your afternoon tea.” Damian nodded and lifted his arms, letting Dick pick him up with ease.

As they walked out, he shot Jason a devilish smirk, nuzzling into Dick’s neck, planting a kiss there.

“So affectionate today, my baby bird.” Dick pulled him closer as he walked up the stairs “Jason must’ve really scared you.”

“Mhmm.” He nodded “A little, yes.”

Dick clicked his tongue.

“Well, it’s alright now, I’m here. Jason won’t touch you ever again.”

“Thank you baba.”

Dick takes them to the kitchen, setting Damian down on the counter top. The boy twists his nose.

“Cold.” He murmured.

“Oh. Right.” Dick blushed, picking him up again “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry baba.” Damian giggled, being carried to a chair.

“I keep forgetting.” Dick mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Damian reassured him “It isn’t that big of a deal Richard.”

Damian looked into his lover’s eyes and cupped Dick’s cheek with his much smaller hand, pulling him into a kiss.

They hear Alfred clear his throat, walking into the kitchen.

“Master Dick, master Damian,” He started “May I help you with something?”

“Dami’s hungry Alfie.” Dick explained “I just came here to grab him some fruit and maybe brew him some tea.”

“Can I have biscuits too?” Damian tugged at his shirt.

“Yeah, okay.” Dick smiled down at him.

“Well, it’s a good thing I showed up.” Alfred smiled “Last I remember, brewing tea wasn’t exactly your specialty, master Dick.”

“Yeah, no.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why don’t you two go up to your room,” Alfred said, handing Dick a fresh tray of strawberries “Start to eat away some fruit, and I’ll be up soon with some warm tea and biscuits?”

“That sounds great, Alfred.” Dick smiled “Thank you. C’mon baby bird,” Dick took his brother’s hands “Let’s go upstairs.”

Hands intertwined, they both walk up to Dick’s room. Damian shyly climbs up on the bed, waiting expectantly for Dick to hand him the strawberries. Instead, Dick sits down in front of him and presses one of the fruits to Damian’s soft lips.

“Don’t you want it?” Dick asked when he saw Damian’s doubt “I’m feeding you.”

Damian opens his mouth and gives it a tiny bite, humming at the explosion of acid flavour in his mouth.

“Good?” Dick asked, laughing. Damian swallows the strawberry.

“Yes, baba.” He opens his mouth, asking for more, poking his tongue out a little. Dick stares at his soft lips as he sinks his teeth in the red fruit, watching as a bit of it’s juices slide down Damian’s chin, the boy quickly cleaning it with his sleeves. Damian opens his mouth again. This time, Dick kisses him suddenly, startling the boy a little. When he pulls back, he presses another strawberry to the kid’s lips. Damian shyly bites into it.

“So,” Dick said “How is school?”

“Fine.” Damian responded, swallowing the fruit bite “I still wish father would realize that I do not need to relearn such silly concepts.”

“Yeah, well,” Dick pressed the fruit to Damian’s lips again “It’s important for you to go.”

“Why?” Damian frowned, dodging Dick’s treat “What do I have to gain from such an insufferable place?”

“Human contact.” Dick replied “Eat, Dami.” Damian huffs and bites the fruit again “It’s important for you to have contact with people your age.”

“I have the Teen Titans.” Damian said “And Jon.”

“ _ Regular _ people your age.” Dick shot back “Civilians. Open up, Dami.”

“You are using the fruit to silence me, Richard.” He grunted.

“Maybe.” Dick laughed, opening his own mouth and making an ‘ah’ sound, persuading Damian to do the same.

The boy finishes his second strawberry.

“Good boy.” Dick praised, smiling, picking up another one. Damian blushes.

“Baba,” Damian said, before being stopped by the fruit. He obediently eats before he resumes speaking “Baba, can I sit on your lap?”

“Of course, baby bird.” Dick smiled, making space for the kid.

When Damian settles, there soon is another piece of fruit on his lips. As the boy chews, he wiggles a bit on his brother’s lap, feeling Dick’s member, that was not so subtly begging for attention in his trousers.

“No...” Dick warned “You’re eating. If you keep teasing me, I won’t let you sit here anymore.”

Damian huffs and pouts and takes a bite out of another strawberry.

There’s a knock on the door and soon Alfred is coming in, setting down another tray with tea and biscuits for them. Damian takes advantage of Dick’s distraction to pick up a strawberry himself. When the butler leaves, he presses the fruit to the man’s lips.

“Eat.” He demanded. Dick blushed a bit from how cute the boy looked, easily taking the strawberry in his mouth.

They kept feeding each other until they ran out of strawberries and cuddled together for their cups of tea, Damian still on Dick’s lap, but now with his back turned to Dick while they watched animal planet on Dick’s television. When Damian was done with his tea, setting the cup down, he started squirming a little on Dick’s lap.

“Baba...” He whined “It’s happening again...” Damian shyly pulled his sweatshirt up, just enough to reveal his soft tummy and tiny boner.

“Do you want me to take care of it, sweetheart?” Dick asked, rubbing his belly.

Damian nodded. Dick brought his hand up, licking it before delicately grabbing his brother.

“B-Baba...” Damian moaned “W-Why won’t you... put your fingers in me? Like you do to Drake or Thomas?”

Dick frowned.

“Because you’re too small for that, baby bird.” Dick explained softly.

“B-But I want it...” He whined.

“No.” Dick chastised “Maybe when you grow up, okay?”

Damian whined more, but he stopped talking, so Dick happily went on with his hand job, lovingly staring at his boy’s privates.

“You’re so cute Dami.” He whispered, nuzzling on his hair “I want you to be mine forever.”

“I am yours.” Damian whispered back “Forever.”

Dick breathed in his scent and pulled him closer.

Everything felt so calm and quiet; Damian’s small whimpers and moans barely audible even to Dick, and the TV sound low enough that it wasn’t even registering in Dick’s ear. All he could hear was his boy’s breathing, increasingly desperate and shaky, right up against him, and all  _ because _ of him.

“Baby boy, I love you.” Dick whispered more “I love you so much, you know that? I’ll never let anyone harm you, ever. You’re so precious to me... so good...”

Damian was unable to respond with anything other than whines and weak thrusts into Dick’s hand, thrusts that the man tried at all costs to stop. He was stroking Damian at a slow pace, more to his own gain than to the boy’s. Damian wanted him to move faster.

“Shh...” Dick calmed him down, as if he was reading Damian’s mind “Let baba handle this, hm? I just want to feel you a little more, but I promise I’ll let you cum, okay?”

Damian nodded. He felt as if his baba was being selfish now. But his baba took such good care of him, that he couldn’t really be mad. Dick did everything for Damian, so the boy decided to just sit through the sweet torture to please him, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Dick said, focusing on his slow, gentle strokes on the boy’s stiffie “You’re so lovely.” The man kissed his skin, whichever little naked space his mouth could find, placing light pecks all over him, tasting the saltiness of the sheen layer of sweat that had been forming on Damian’s skin. Looks like the shower would come sooner than he had predicted “That’s it.” He mumbled “Such a good boy.” He finally sped up his movements.

Damian was already so close.

“Baba,” Damian called “Baba, baba, I love you. I love you, baba.” He repeated like a mantra, as if he had suddenly lost the ability to stop talking. Dick almost cried at the words, pressing their bodies as close as he could.

Damian came silently, words stopping suddenly as he trembled in Dick’s lap. The man stroked him through it, stopping just before the stimulation became painful. Damian’s body still shuddered and shivered, entirely out of his control. Dick held him close, giving him time to calm down and bask in the afterglow as he made little calming noises and rubbed his clothed chest.

“Baba...” Damian whispered, looking up.

“I’m here.” Dick smiled “Good?”

“Yes.”

“Shower?”

“Yes, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foot job, plushophilia and edging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yeah, maybe I should clarify that this isn't exactly continuous? Like, all of the chapters are in the correct order of events, but they aren't necessarily a direct continuation of each other. Idk, I just thought I should let you know. Enjoy.

Damian was curled up next to Dick, socked feet tangled in his baba’s legs, rubbing the almost hairless skin gently as his baba mindlessly scrolled through instagram. Something got his attention, and Dick turned down to look down at his little feet as he squirmed closer.

Dick moved a little, putting his phone down and pulling Damian closer, kissing the top of his head. He then sits up, startling Damian a little when he scoots to the end of bed.

“Baba?”

“I’m here.” He reassured the boy, grabbing his little foot with his hands “I’m just... you’re such a tease sometimes baby bird.” Dick smiled as he rubbed the clothed arch of Damian’s sole, kissing and nuzzling into it right after.

“B-Baba, don’t do this...” Damian hid behind his hands “It’s embarrassing...”

“It’s not.” Dick said, smiling against Damian’s sock-covered foot.

“But they smell funny...”

“They don’t.” Dick chuckled “I barely let you walk the whole day. Your socks still smell like laundry detergent.”

“B-But...”

“Shh...” Dick shushed him gently “Let baba enjoy things, hm?” The man rubs his cheek against the sole of his foot “I know it’s a little weird. But can you do this for me? It’s okay if you’re too uncomfortable, but I really do love your little feet.”

“I-I... I guess baba can play with my feet then...” Damian blushed.

“Thank you baby bird.” Dick smiled, kissing his sole gently “You’re so kind to me.”

Dick gently peeled the boy’s socks, kissing his now bare feet gently.

“B-Baba, it tickles.” Damian complained, squirming.

Dick laughs, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin, just before he licks Damian’s foot.

“T-That tickles more!”

“I know.” Dick pouted “But can’t you take it for me? I love your taste so much, you know that...”

Damian hesitates for a moment.

“O-Okay then... if you... love it that much... I guess it’s fine...”

“Thank you, Dami.” Dick grinned at him, massaging his feet gently “You’re such a good little boy.”

The man goes back to licking and sucking on the boy’s feet. It was so small that Dick struggled to actually feel Damian’s fingers between his lips, but that also meant that his tongue was able to cover a lot more area on his soles. Soon enough, the sensations stopped tickling and began turning Damian on.

“Baby bird,” Dick said “Could you do something else for me?”

“What is it, baba?” Damian tried his best to look him in the eye as he spoke.

“Can you use your pretty feet to help me cum?”

Damian’s eyes widened.

“B-Baba... why would you want my... on your...”

“Please, baby bird? I know it’s different from what we normally do, but can you help baba out this time?”

Dick stared into his eyes. Damian didn’t want to let his baba down.

“Okay...” He nodded “What should I do?”

“I’ll help you.” Dick reassures, licking Damian’s soles in earnest now, trying to get it as slick with his saliva as he could.

Dick sat up, pushing his pants down his waist to let himself spring free, waistband resting comfortably under his balls. The man massages them a little, sighing at the pleasure. He stares at Dami, who looks so scared right now.

“It’s okay.” Dick reassured him “I think you might like this. And I promise you’ll get to eat my cum after I finish.” He smiled, as if he would be doing the kid a favor by feeding him his seed, and not the other way around. The boy bit his lips still unsure, and if Dick wasn’t so desperate and worked up, he might’ve felt guilty “It’s okay. Here.” He comes closer to Damian, picking up his feet and pressing them up against his member, moaning.

“N-Now what?” Damian whispered.

“Move them.” Dick explained “Just... up and down, or... however you want to.”

“Like this?” Damian asked, sliding his feet over his brother’s length.

“Yes, baby.” Dick shut his eyes “Just like that.” He moans. The man reaches for Damian’s bear, handing the plushie to the kid. Damian immediately held on to it, shyly looking up at his baba with teary eyes.

“Your moans sound so beautiful, baba.” Damian whispered, speeding up.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Dick smiled, thrusting up against his boy’s feet “Ah, you’re doing so well...”

“Really?” Damian asked.

“Yeah.” Dick chuckled, reaching a hand to run through Damian’s hair “So, so well. I knew you would. You’re such a good boy, Dami.” Dick throws his head back and moans loudly, sitting back up.

Watching as his baba got lost in pleasure, Damian felt an odd sense of pride settle in. He stroked him faster now, watching as Dick entirely lost his composure, almost whining at the feeling of his boy’s feet against his erection.

“O-Oh God, Dami, so good...” He mumbled.

“Baba, you look so handsome like this...” Damian said, trying to mimic what Dick said to him when their positions were inverted “And you feel so big against my feet...”

“Oh, fuck!” Dick exclaimed, cock pulsing at the sweet words.

“Baba, are you close? Will you give me your seed?” Damian blinked up at him.

“Shit,” Dick murmured “Shit, shit, shit. I’m gonna... I’m gonna give it to you, soon.” Damian sped up again, going as fast as he could while still applying decent pressure “O-Oh, please don’t stop, your little feet feel so good, baby.”

“Baba, please cum on my feet.” Damian pouted, rubbing his own stomach “I want to see them get all messy...”

“Oh God. Oh,  _ God _ .” Dick mumbled, desperate “Damian, you’re so perfect, oh my God. Fuck, just like that... I’m getting close...”

“All messy with your seed...” Damian kept going “Sticky and white and dirty... And all because of you, baba... Please give it to me...”

“Dami,” Dick breathed out “Dami, I’m gonna cum. Please don’t stop baby boy, please...”

“I won’t baba, I won’t.” Damian reassured him “Cum baba, cum on my little feet.”

“Fuck! Dami – ah!” Dick yelled as he finally reached his climax, seeing stars from how good he felt.

“Oh, yes!” Damian said, stroking Dick through it “Oh, baba, look... you came so much... thank you.”

“Thank you, baby bird.” Dick said, sitting back on his knees “That felt so good.”

“You’re welcome baba.” Damian smiled “Can I have it now?” He points at the mess Dick had left on his feet.

“Of course.” Dick smiled, swiping some of the cum with his fingers and bringing it to Damian’s lips. The kid licks it all off, swallowing everything before opening his mouth again, asking for more. Dick chuckled as he got him some more “You really love this, don’t you?” Dick whispered as he fed Damian more of his release.

“Mhmm...” Damian hummed around Dick’s fingers.

“So slutty.” Dick smiled “And such a good boy.”

Damian opened his mouth again.

“More?” Dick asked.

“All of it.” Damian nodded. Dick blinked for a moment, smiling.

“Such a good boy.” He praised, bringing more of his seed to Damian’s mouth “Do you want me to help you too?” Dick asked, using his free hand to tease Damian’s small dick, covered only by his shirt – Dick’s shirt.

Damian nodded shyly. Dick’s smile widened. He moved the boy so he was now sitting on his lap, pulling his shirt up delicately and pressing the teddy bear to his exposed erection.

“Here. Your friend will help you cum.” Dick said.

“But... I will make it dirty.” Damian pouted.

“It’s okay. I’ll wash him for you.” Dick kissed the top of his head, moving the bear, making Damian arch up against it “Now relax and let Mr. Bear help you, hm?”

“O-Okay...” Damian rutted against the bear to the best of his abilities.

“That’s it.” Dick praised “Does it feel good?”

“Mhmm...” He whined.

Dick held on to Damian, as if they were doing nothing more than cuddling, while Damian began to frantically rut against the bear, mewling and whimpering as he did so. Whenever he got too loud, Dick would shush him, telling him to calm down, that everything was fine, that he was there. Damian would slow down to try to control his sounds, and everytime he did he was pushed away from his orgasm.

There was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Dick said. Damian looked up at him with despair “You can keep going sweetheart, I’m here.” He whispered.

“Hey, Dickhead, do you...” Jason walked in, stopping in his tracks when he saw Damian humping the little stuffed bear “Am I interrupting?”

“No, not at all Jay.” Dick smiled, running a hand through Damian’s hair “Mr. Bear is just helping Dami cum.” He kissed his boy’s scalp.

“Well, in that case,” Jason leaned against the doorframe “Do you have anything you need to do tonight? I have a tip on one of Black Mask’s safe houses, but I can’t do anything about it otherwise my cover is blown.”

“I’ll look into it.” Dick nodded, bringing Damian closer to him. The boy moaned loudly “Shhh... it’s fine. I’m here baby bird.”

“Okay then.” Jason tapped on the wood twice “I’ll be on my way.” He closed the door, but quickly swung it open again “Oh, and Alfred said that dinner is almost ready, so... I’d hurry up.”

Damian blushed intensely at the comment, watching as Jason left. Dick hummed behind him.

“I guess we should stop now then.” Dick pulled the bear away.

“N-No!” Damian protested, reaching for the bear “I didn’t finish! Please baba!”

“Boys?” Alfred called from downstairs “Dinner is ready.”

Dick looked at Damian with raised eyebrows.

“See?”

Damian pouted and the tears that had been building up started to spill.

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Dick wiped his tears away “Don’t cry. It’s alright Dami, I’m here with you.”

“B-But... I don’t want to... go down with this.” He looked down to his boner.

“The shirt will hide it, don’t worry.” Dick smiled, fixing his baby’s hair.

“Baba, it’s pulsing.” He pouted “Please, do something...”

“I can’t baby. We need to go down to eat now, okay?” Dick said, picking him up.

Damian still cried against his neck as Dick took the kid down.

“What’s up with him?” Duke asked softly as they both settled down to eat.

“It’s none of your bus-” Damian is cut off by Dick’s rough hand pulling on his ear “Ouch!”

“Be nice.” Dick warned “He didn’t get to cum yet, that’s all.” Dick explained “He’s a bit upset.”

Damian’s tears come back to his eyes.

“Oh, c’mon Damian, that’s no reason to cry.” Tim said “It’s not like Bruce has never edged you to death.” An awkward silence falls on the table “I mean... no?”

“Of course not, he’s mine.” Dick frowned, possessively petting his hair. Damian shuffled on his lap “Shhh... calm down. We’re just eating.”

Damian cried a little.

“See? That is why I edged you.” Bruce said as Alfred set the food in front of them. Damian cried more at the comment, quiet tears falling down his cheeks “Now you’re used to it.”

“You hardened us. Why do you think I do the opposite of everything you did to us to Dami?” Dick stared at him for a moment.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, sipping on his drink. Damian was visibly confused, and that only made him more upset.

“Fair enough.” Bruce smirked “Let’s eat.”

Dinner was quiet, and soon enough they were all heading down the batcave for patrolling.

“Dami,” Dick tugged on his shirt, pulling him to the side “C’mere. You didn’t really think I was going to let you patrol like that, did you?”

Damian pouted up at him, shiny eyes blinking up at him sadly.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Dick picked him up. Damian cried against the crook of his neck “Let’s go upstairs. We’ll be a little late for patrolling today, but that’s okay. Mr. Bear told me he wanted to help you cum.” He added, in a soft, cooing tone.

Normally, Damian would flip him off and tell him to stop acting so childish, to just go patrolling. But he went limp on Dick’s arms, sniffing a little.

“Was I too mean?” Dick asked “Is baba being too mean to you today? Or can you handle it?”

“I-I’m okay.” Damian whispered.

“I’m glad.” Dick whispered back “Gosh Dami, you’re such a good boy.” He opened his bedroom door “So good to me.”

“R-Really?” Damian looked up at him as he was placed on Dick’s bed.

“Yeah.” Dick smiled at him “Yeah, really.”

“D-Does that mean I’ll get to cum?”

Dick chuckled softly.

“Yes, baby, it means you’ll get to cum.”

“C-Can I be loud now?” He looked up “Please?”

“Yeah, you can be loud.” Dick still laughed, picking up the bear and handing it to Damian “Go ahead.”

“I-I... I don’t want Mr. Bear’s help.” Damian clutched the bear “I want baba.”

“Oh, Dami...” Dick smiled “Okay. I think Mr. Bear can compromise, if you do too.” Damian looked at him with curiosity. Dick placed him on his lap, facing the kid, and pressed the bear between the two of them “Will that work?”

Damian looked down at the plushie pressed against his erection, then up at Dick again. He nodded.

“Good. Then go ahead baby.” Dick ran a hand through his hair “You can do whatever you need to do to cum.”

Damian lifted his shirt up to properly expose his erection. He was already leaking pre-cum, messing up the bear’s fur with his shy humps. Damian moaned and his eyes watered as he looked up at Dick, while the man would do nothing but smile at him and pet his hair lovingly.

“B-Baba,” Damian called “Baba, kiss. Please?”

Dick captured his lips softly for a short, noisy kiss, soon followed by another, and another, and another. Damian barely had any time to moan between the sweet pecks, and Dick wasn’t interested in stopping either. Damian wasn’t able to fully respond to every kiss, but the man kept going anyway, knowing that that’s what his baby boy would want.

“Baba,” Damian whispered, being interrupted by another kiss “Baba, I’m...” And another “I’m really...” And another “Really close...” And another “Close, baba.”

Dick hummed his approval and nodded, lips too busy for talking. Damian sped up, soon cumming all over the bear. Dick kissed him one last time before giving him space to breathe.

“Good boy.” He smiled “Look at the mess you’ve made.”

Damian collapsed against him.

“Can... can we skip patrol for today? I don’t... don’t think I can...”

“Of course we can.” Dick kissed the top of his head.

“Wait...” Damian lazily pulled himself away from Dick “Richard, you promised Todd you’d look into the tip for the safehouse. You have to go.”

“Dami, no. I can see you need me here.” Dick answered “Aftercare, remember? It’s important. I made you cry during dinner. I can’t just leave you.”

“I’m not a child.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“You...” Dick cringed “You kinda are.”

“Shut up.” He blushed “My point still stands. You should follow in on that lead tonight.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Dick said “And that’s final, Dami.”

“Fine.” He sighed “Then let’s shower, and we can both go.”

“Dami...”

“Beloved, don’t take me for a delicate tulip.” Damian grabbed Dick’s face “I’m not a tulip. I’m Robin. I can obviously handle patrolling after this. Besides, compromise, right? Shower and cuddles until eleven, then we can go.”

Dick chewed on his bottom lip.

“Okay. Yeah, I think that’s doable.” He nodded.

“Good.” Damian smiled “Now let’s shower. And you’re cleaning Mr. Bear  _ tonight _ , he’s my favorite plushie.”

“Alright.” Dick chuckled.

“Where did the name come from anyway?” Damian asked, still staring at his lover’s face. Dick shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to make you call him something.”

“Why?”

“To be cute. Innocent.” Dick ran his hands up and down Damian’s sides.

“Ah. I see.” Damian nodded.

“Does it bother you?”

“No. I like it.” Damian answered.

“Did I do something that crossed the line today?” Dick asked, worried.

“No. Well,” He considered “I didn’t like the edging, but only because I didn’t know what you were doing. Warn me next time, okay? I don’t mind not cumming, but I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“Okay.” Dick nodded “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Damian shrugged “It wasn’t a nightmare, it was just... too much. Too little control. I’m still not... quite there yet. Maybe one day we can try again.”

“Alright.” Dick smiled at him, cupping his cheek “God, you’re so perfect. What did I do to deserve you, baby bird?”

“You act as if you were the lucky one, beloved.” Damian smiled back, nuzzling into Dick’s hand “But if you are wondering what keeps me around is the promise that one day I’ll be able to have your beautiful cock inside of me.”

“Nothing more?”

“Nothing more.”

Dick laughed, and Damian was quick to join him.

“You little shit.” Dick teased.

“Yeah. And you’re stuck with me.” Damian answered.

“Oh no.”

“Forever.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Damian nuzzled into Dick’s chest, closing his eyes as he breathed in the man’s cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> Go yell at me on twitter @FBellpepper


End file.
